


The 25th Doctor Adventures: Mind of the Doctor

by Nyaaarlathotep



Series: The 25th Doctor Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaaarlathotep/pseuds/Nyaaarlathotep
Summary: The Doctor can’t remember anything.She doesn’t know who she is, what’s happened to her, or where she is.But Alex Lupen has the answer to the first and last questions. He has plans for her. In a hospital in the far future, these plans will come to fruition. For Mr. Lupen requires the mind of the Doctor...and he’ll do anything to get it...
Series: The 25th Doctor Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680202





	The 25th Doctor Adventures: Mind of the Doctor

Chapter 1

Alex Lupen was getting impatient.  
He leaned against a wall in the near blindingly white corridor, arms crossed and his foot tapping against the smooth floor. He adjusted the tie of his black three-piece suit and gazed at the clock on the opposite wall.  
Three hours, he thought. I’ve been waiting three hours for somebody who has a time machine. He was half-tempted to use-no, no point. No telling where he’d end up if he used that, and he needed to stay put.  
Suddenly, there was the sound of hurried footsteps coming his way. He turned to find the balding doctor he had spoken with early rushing towards him, his lab coat flapping wildly.  
“I’m assuming you have news?,” inquired Alex.  
The doctor took a minute to catch his breath before he replied. “Yessir, a blue box arrived, just as you said. However....” He hesitated for a moment.  
“There shouldn’t be a however,” said Lupen, beginning to glare at the older man.  
“I’m sorry, sir, but...we searched that...strange vessel. At least, what we could, what with it being on fire currently...”  
Lupen sighed at this. Of course it was on fire. He had been told the Doctor had a habit of getting into trouble.  
The doctor continued. “....but we couldn’t find the man who matches your description. We only found a woman.”  
“A woman?,” said Lupen quizzically, rubbing his chin. “That’ll likely be his assistant. Is she conscious?”  
“No sir, she’s out cold. We’ve taken her to the emergency room, she’s being examined right now.”  
“Get her awake as soon as you can. I’ll need to question her.”  
“We’ll try our best, sir, but she’s sustained quite a few injuries. She may be out for da-“  
“As soon as possible,” Lupen snapped. “I don’t care what you have to do, Dr. Grael, just get her back to where she can speak.”  
Dr. Grael cowered slightly at the younger man’s sudden anger. “Y-yessir...” He hurriedly ran away, back the way he came.  
Alex ran a hand across his black, faded hair, adjusted his jacket to make sure he was fully presentable, and then strode down the hall to his temporary room in the facility to pack his things.  
It was almost time to leave. He may have been missing, but Alex knew that if that blue box was here, so was he.  
The Doctor had finally arrived.

Dr. Grael hurriedly shut the door to the operating room behind him, hastily adjusting his face mask and scrubs as he pulled off his lab coat.  
His encounter with Mr. Lupen had shaken him a bit. Despite being younger, the well-dressed man was quite intimidating and very impatient. This “Doctor” he spoke of must’ve been someone very important to warrant his attitude.  
He made his way over to the operating table, where two nurses were hovering over the body of an older woman. He walked up to her taking a closer look. Her frizzy hair had been tied up to avoid it getting in the way. She looked to be in her early 50s, and had a surgical cloth draped over her.  
He also noticed his assistants weren’t going through the proper procedures. They just stood there, exchanging nervous glances.  
“Is something the matter?,” he asked. “As I’m sure you know if you’ve properly scanned her, this woman has serious injuries, time is critical.”  
One of the nurses replied. “Y-yessir, the initial scan at the ship indicated significant injury, but...”  
“But what?”  
The other nurse spoke up. “They’re not there anymore, sir.”  
Grael narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “Not there anymore?! But she’s human, we don’t heal that fast!”  
“That’s another thing, sir,” said the first nurse. “I don’t think she’s human.”   
She walked over to a computer panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons. A hologram projected over the operating table: the results of the earlier medical scan.   
Grael couldn’t believe his eyes. The image showed that the patient had a bivascular system. Two hearts...  
He retrieved a stethoscope from one of the nearby trays and pressed it against the patient’s chest.  
The scan was correct. Two pulses rang in his ears.  
He pulled the stethoscope off and nervously backed away towards the door.  
“Sir?,” inquired one of the nurses.  
“W-Watch her, m-make sure s-she stays stable. I must fetch Mr. Lupen!”  
With that, he rushed out of the room, leaving the two with the mysterious woman.   
He wasn’t there to see her exhale a mist of golden energy.

Alex was making his way to the emergency room, a grey overcoat now worn over his suit, when Dr. Grael came stumbling towards him.  
“Mr. Lupen! Mr. Lupen!,” he cried out.  
Lupen stopped dead in his tracks. “Dr. Grael, I would hope you’re making a fuss over something important.”  
Grael stopped and stammered through heavy breathing. “T-The woman’s b-biology....s-she looks human but...s-she has two h-....hearts! A-And her..her injuries are gone!”  
The young man raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”  
“Y-Y-Yessir...”  
Lupen thought for a moment. That sounded like what he had been told of the Doctor, minus the fast healing bit. But he had also been told the Doctor was a man. Maybe she was from the same species as him. There was only one way to find out who this mysterious woman was.  
“Hook her up to the downloader,” he replied.  
“B-But sir, you said you only wished for this Doctor to be downloa-“  
Lupen got in Grael’s face. “I’m fully aware of what I said, Dr. Grael, but this woman may have information I need about the Doctor. I want her hooked up immediately!”  
Grael’s face was filled with terror as he nodded, turning and hurriedly making his way back to the operating room.  
Lupen stood for a moment in the hall and sighed, then began to move towards the download room.  
This assignment was a lot more complicated than he thought...


End file.
